creativityfandomcom-20200216-history
The final fight destruction of a city square
In this game you get to fight as, a monster, Sonic is a giant orc he. Carries an axe with a Chaos Emerald peace this axe is very strong one swipe cuts a building in half Twin rings Is mostly need it Sonic also carries Chaos Emeralds powers Sonic is now fuse with baby greed not just that elder kimchi giving sonic an increasing boost too This is what the games going to have to look like on the movie Zare destroying the city this is what I'm trying. To show you what's going to happen to city square. making him become Sonic The Elder Hedgehog legend orc, The second The master fusion emerald crystal has joined Sonic making him become enormous powerful hedgehog Who ever lived in the galaxy In this stage the city, is destroyed partly it's very dark this guy is dark blue CONTINUES to rain fire, coming out of the building some of them the highways, are partly destroyed there are helicopters flying Some Demons in the sky are destroying the helicopters around some soldiers are fighting monsters off you will see zombies, trying to grab people you will see the dark Lord's possessing the people in some of the cops You think the, Sonic The Elder Hedgehog legend is slow I don't think so he's very fast. Attacking and running Where Sonic The Elder Hedgehog legend, is he can run fast here this road is very big and plenty, of space for Sonic The Elder Hedgehog legend, to move around a lot He can also pick up, destroyed buildings and Throw it at the enemy He can also, swing the Chaos. Emerald Axe at the enemy Let me tell you how fast. He can really go he can go faster than Hypersonic, ways fast, it's over the limit speed Before in the Sonic and Baby Greed Super Story Mode, Sonic was fuse the first time, with baby greed. But they were not completely fused they were JUST ENERGY of the Chaos fusion Super Master Mega Super Greed Sonic Level 12, It look like they were fused but they weren’t, We're still not strong enough to destroy Zare that is when Zare got really angry and trapped them both in the nightmare They were diffuse, when. They fell in this time they are completely, fused what you got to do in this stage' you got the speed yourself. Through the darkness you have to attack doom and Zare got to remember' you're invincible To the world Now remember your twin rings, an original ring will not drain but using energy from your powers will drain your fusion. You have a lot of abilities to use I can. Give you the power attacks you can use You will be able to gather ur twin rings an original ring, but remember they don't come back this is the last fight here, rings will not APPEAR in this world you have to think fast what you do in this world wasting all your energy will, make you defuse You will have up to when you start 500000 Twin Rings and 500000 original rings To the bottom, right and left. Are your rings and twin rings. Twin Ring is the one you gotten watch out for The twin Rings, is your life energy that keeps you in the fusion form It is one of the major, things you gotten keep your eyes on if it runs out you will be diffused You won't die, if you have the original rings you just turn back into super forms but you'll be destroyed by the zare, If he gets you. You will probably have to run away from him you. Will be able to gather the twin rings back, but you will need 100000 twin Rings to fuse back into Sonic The Elder Hedgehog legend Orc There are lots of twin rings and original rings out there you will be flying through a lot of. Rings fast you got to keep an eye on baby greed, if the monster grabs your baby that's it, you lose. But there's another way to keep him from grabbing him If he grabbed the baby you have to hit his hands fast, so he will let go of him, so zare. Will release him you got to keep an eye on him at all times, you got to turn your back, and see if he's behind you but you're a little faster than him now. Because this path is meant for sonic speed there is lots of wind sonic will be able to catch a lot of wind there, is no wind for baby greed in that path that's where Sonic becomes, fast there so you have to grab his hands, it's like holding a baby's hand in some places you have to let go of him so you have to be careful and keep your eyes on him, At all times Zare is mostly after baby greed because he's the key to stopping him remember to keep your eyes. On him at all times because, when you're running you won't even know he's behind, you if, you turn your back, he's not there. And it's over Its best you hold his hand at all times If you been, defused here There will be a warning the baby greed in trouble, it will give you a few seconds to rescue baby greed from his hands but you gotten be quick. It will give you 2 minutes to get him if the two minutes runs out you lost the game You got to run against obstacles, to get to him like places buildings wherever you're at jump. Against high building to get to him it's going to be tough to get to him, his hands is moving slowly back you got the race over there and hit him hard You got to continue hitting his hands hard, give it all you got until he release him grab him, and run away and continue collecting Original rings, is meant for power attacks and powerful strikes. Damages the enemy also comes with a lot of abilities the seven and seven Chaos Emeralds and the baby Chaos Emeralds has grown infused become one for short of time into. Zare is destroyed then they will diffuse now sonic can use 7 abilities, for the Chaos Emeralds since Sonic is not. Super 12 he will not be able to release the monster of the time abilities >Excitement, Action Pack and lots of surprises that come against you this is. Totally incredible excitement and action pack. < It will give you so much excitement there are some Surprises they're actually monsters in the Skype, Throwing cars at you Take yourself through a stream high speed action. As you speed down there to reach him you got to attack the enemy with your axe this zare has two hands two legs and a big tail He's got sharp teeth and sharp claws His mouth drools with acid what you got to do. You got to directly attacking him or use yours. Power axe Or force energy or Lear laser, or chaos blast got, to target his body somewhere is his weak spot. You got the fine his weak spot and, hit it hard it takes a lot of hits to destroy him, but there's another enemy out there Doom he is flying, in the sky he's firing at you he really makes damages out, of you you, can. Target doom with your axe it makes a terrible damage to him, but it takes a lot of hits out of him like shadow whatever, shadow hit him before it's where you got to hit him, but the axe will hit him hard some of the monsters for Grab chains and chain you up, but you can overcome them just move your arms and let the, monsters fly Now remember when you're making, a blow at zare, at his weak point some of the energy needs to be needed so you can make a direct. Attack at him you going, to have to waste energy to get him likes sonic adventures 2 battle like that turtle tries to. Block you from hitting him same thing, it’s going to have to be needed it could be even a stronger attack to hit him Now you got, to be careful with his tail, he can actually grab you it with his tail and throw you with his tail like in the. Past knuckles got hit by his tail really hard he went through the rocks sometimes. He can move to other places if he. Really thinks he's in danger against you he will jump across other buildings. To another path of the city you probably. Have to move around to get to him again and get past all his monsters, you got to watch out for is acid he can actually. Spit acid on the floor sometimes you will fall in underground places you had to get past the underground monsters sounds easy and you got to watch out for his claws he can actually, hits you very hard on this game you have to find his weak. Spot now dooms, you have to defeat doom making striking blows you will have to target him from the sky with your axe you. Can't fly, but you can hit, him from the sky with your axe sometimes you gotten watch out for those lasers those lasers, will come really. At you fast you got to be careful with them actually, drain your energy the more attacks they make out of. You the more energy will be drained from you when you get hit by them your energy will drain. From, you doom shoots lasers from his hands Doom will create a giant, dark energy ball that he will fire at you and if you get hit bye it will drain deeply your energy it could cut it in half. You got to be careful with that attack Sometimes, he will come down and attack you from behind Without notice He will be around the sky and he will appear from the clouds, Got to remember these two don't play nice, they will hurt you and zare can release a powerful, laser from his mouth and fire at you in making a deadly shot You got the Dodge That powerful, attack because if it hit you. You will be diffuse Because you don't know what attack, they're going to do against you Sometimes the monsters, can chain you and slow you down and he can get a hit out of you if they did, you gotten watch out for them two There are three rounds, to destroy him but it's a little bit more harder and more stronger attacks at the end of the final. Round zare doesn't get beaten, but doom does, Get defeated Doom falls to the Category:Jorgebunny.zare's Content Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Fanon Category:Fangames Category:Candidates for deletion